Mary Sues: How To Avoid Them
by AwesomeSauce432
Summary: Good old Mary Sues. The plague of fan fiction writing. There are plenty of guides out there, but how can you really be sure your character is in the clear without some examples? (Please note: There may be some inappropriate themes. Use caution)


Mary Sue: How To Avoid Them

Ah Mary Sues. The plague of all fan fiction writers. Is their favourite oc a Mary Sue? How can I make my character less sue-ish so I won't get flamed? Oh, is their any rescue! Well, yes.

There are plenty of good guides on how to avoid a Mary Sue, listing traits and how to avoid them. But there are precious few places that I could find where they had examples. So I decided to make one, based on all my fan-fiction knowledge that I have. Please enjoy.

First off, let's start talking about personality. It's pretty obvious your character is a Mary Sue if she is shy and socially awkward, yet everyone around her is strangely attracted. Even if she doesn't notice. Also if they make friends with everyone and anyone, everyone is comfortable sharing their deepest darkest secrets with her, and anyone who doesn't is instantly a bad guy. If they bad guys aren't like this anyway.

For example, this is what it sounds like when a character is supposedly shy, yet everyone wants to be her friend.

I walked slowly down the hall, nervously holding my books closely to my chest. Just get to maths class and it will be fine, I think to myself. I'm about to turn the corner that leads to the next hallway when suddenly the most popular girls in school are in front of me. Oh no, they're probably going to bully me. Then, the leader, Ivy smiled warmly and said "Hey, would you like to, maybe sit with us at lunch today?" I hesitate. Should I? I should accept, just to be nice. So I nod, and Ivy and the rest of the girls beam and run off, giggling happily to each other.

First off the most popular girl does not invite the nobodies to sit at her table. (I'm delving into stereotypes here, bear with me) secondly. This girl seems extremely nervous. This just seems weird and unbelievable.

Another common trait is that the Mary Sue can easily out-argument anyone, is completely capable of back-says sing and getting away it, and is generally a persuasive speaker. People obey her every command, she is like the queen of her world. Normally stubborn people will realise how she was right all along and become as amazed by her majesty as everyone else.

I walked up to where my two friends were fighting. Frowning hard, I stepped in between them and asked what was going on. "Lucy stole my boyfriend!" Jenny cried, tears streaming down her face. "Did not!" Lucy cried back, with her face red with anger. I knew that Lucy was very stubborn, but I also knew that Jenny had been in a relationship with Keith for a long time. So I turned to Lucy, and calmly said to her "Lucy, Jenny has been dating Keith for a very long time. Besides, I think Jake has had his eye on you for a while" Lucy's face softens quickly, and pretty soon both girls are best friends again, apologising and hugging.

See? That was ridiculous. If Lucy really was stubborn, she would have stood her ground, and not instantly see the 'reason' Mary Sue was giving. She would have argued that Keith had been dating her for much longer than Jenny. That conflict had a very rushed and silly ending.

Yet another trait is that she had an incredibly tragic past (which is a red light in itself) and yet is completely unaffected, and is prancing about in the sunshine as if she was raised in a palace.

I skipped happily down the hall, smiling at everyone I saw. I tried not to think of how, when I was five, I witnessed my parents, brother, twin sister, cousin, aunt, and best friend get tortured and murdered right in front of me. I had to remain optimistic, and did so perfectly.

That's just unrealistic. If I saw that when I was at the tender age of five, I would most likely be depressed, or have some anger issues. At the very least I would be scarred for life. I would most certainly be not prancing around in the sunshine like everything in the world is perfect.

The opposite of this is Mary Sue is overly depressed or pessimistic, even if they were treated like royalty. Bonus points if they actually are royalty, yet resent it and want more freedom

I moped about in the car, and when I finally arrived at the school I groaned. Why did I have to be sent to the best school in the country? Why do I have the best grades? My life is horrible. I wish I were normal. I stepped out of the car, and a trumpet sounded followed by an announcement.  
"Everyone at Fancy Pants College welcome Lady Princess Mi Amore Cadenza of the Crystal Empire" I sighed. Another boring day begins.

Firstly, yes I just did that. If you did not get it, don't worry about it. Anyway, back to my point. If you are treated like royalty and whatnot, you have little reason to be depressed about your life. VERY. LITTLE. REASON.

Major personality flaws (if she has any) will most likely be stubbornness and bad temper. These are alright on their own, even together if done right, as with many things in this list. But if these traits only every seem to help the Mary Sue, we have a problem.

Feeling the anger boil up inside me, I let it all out.  
"You have no right to treat Gary that way! You have no idea what he's been through! I don't care if you are the Prince in Shining Armour, you leave him alone!"  
There was a shocked silence, and my victim was speechless. Then he started crying.  
"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I think I was hypnotised! You broke the spell! Thank you!" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

First, definitely unrealistic. Ugh, this is just ridiculous. And if this happens multiple times,there's a big problem. Oh sure, they may mess up once or twice, learn an important lesson and they're fine for the rest of the story. But honestly. It's ridiculous. That doesn't happen in real life. Even in fantasy, it doesn't happen.

Finally, one more point here. The good old I'm too perfect, I just want to be normal! Now, to explain this. I shall use an excerpt from one of the most hated fan fics of all times, starring a, you guessed it, Mary Sue.

"I'm good at too many things! Why can't I just be normal! ITS A F***ING CURSE!"

Now. This may be believable if, for example, the person has a magic power where powers are forbidden. If they have difficulty controlling the power perhaps, they may wish they did not have it. But if there is no real drawback for the power, why wouldn't you want it? (That is not an excuse to give random powers to your OC for no reason -_-)


End file.
